Bella, the Wolfgirl
by Black Thoughts 666
Summary: Bella phases into a white werewolf suddenly, as she gets angry. Sam turns out to be her older brother, and what happens when the Cullens come back? set in New Moon What happens as war begins between the Cullens and Bella's pack? All hell breaks loose.
1. Changing

**hey my ahmazing readers. i hope you like this story... and please review... i do update almost everyday... but i need some inspiration... also known as reviews(;**

**please check out my other stories... **

**Racing is my Life, and I won't give it up **OR **Coming Home to the Jock and The Skater**

**anyways, any of you who do review, you get a special shoutout on my next chapter... annnnnddd**

**a virtual cookie o -yeah, that's a cookie.... and yeah.... its virtual.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY,**

**brandy xx**

**P.S. I do not own any of the Twilight Saga characters... Stephenie Meyer does... sadly);**

**P.P.S.... if you copy and paste bunny onto your review... ill give you a virtual orange... o - yeah, thats an orange... and yeah... its virtual(;**

** ()_()  
( o_o) isnt he cuuuute? i made him myself:D i love him! his name is hank!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

I and Jake walked hand in hand toward his old, beat-up garage, hoping to do some last minute touch-ups to the Rabbit. While we walked through the trees, I couldn't help but think of all we had been through together.

_FLASHBACK**_

_"Jake, I-I don't know if your up for it... but are you intrested in fixing up some bikes?" I asked, emmbarrased._

_"Are you kidding me? I'd love to." he answered._

_"Bella, we can't be friends anymore." Jake told me, bitterly._

_"And why not?!" I yelled. "It's Sam isn't it?!"_

_"Stop blaming Sam." Jacob replied, instantly... robotically._

_"Then who should I blame?" _

_"I'm sorry I can't be the right kinda monster for you!" Jake yelled._

_"It's time for you to meet the pack... stay here." he ordered._

_FLASHBACK ENDS**_

"Bella... yoohoo. Bells?" Jake called. I snapped my neck up, finally seeing Jake looking at me worriedly. I hadn't really noticed it before, but he was beautiful. His tan skinned glowed in the faint light of the sun setting, and his black silky hair blew in the slight breeze. He was stunning.

I began walking forward.

"You know, you- your sort of beautiful Jake." I told him. He looked at me oddly, but still chuckled.

"Are you hitting on me Bells?" he told me, jokingly. I smiled at his attempt at good humor. _Jake, Jake, Jake. _I thought. _When wll you learn how perfect you really are._ Wait! Where in the hell did that come from? I shook my head, clearing my thoughts.

"Ha Ha. Very funny, Jake, but you really are. Your stunning actually." I told him blushing.

"Are you sure your okay Bellsie?" Jake asked, as we neared his make-shift garage. Suddenly, and with intense power, anger flooded my veins. Red began clouding my vision at the edges, and I could feel my face turning into a mask of pure hate and ice. I glared at Jake, subconsioucly knowing that I was taking this too far.

"What. Did. You. Call. Me." I asked him through gritted teeth. His eyes widened and he flinched away from my tone. I hadn't noticed how icy my voice could be. I, quite frankly, sounded like I hated Jake.

Suddenly, Jake's eyes flashed in recognition. He began studying my face intently. It seemed as though he was looking for something. Jake. _My warm, friendly Jacob._ I instantly felt guilty for what I had said to him, not only two minutes ago.

"Jake, I'm so sorry. I-"

"No. No. I mean, don't worry about it." he was still searching my face. I smiled at him warmly, grabbing his hand. We finished walking to his garage, and stayed there until it got to be dark. I really got caught up in him as he worked. He would always scowl at the car, as though it had done him wrong, and when he really got focused, he would bite down on his lip slightly.

He noticed my ogling him though.

"Bella, what?"

"Nothing." I answered. "I-I have to get going Jake, it's dark."

He wiped his hands on his pants, and got up to walk me to my truck. We walked in silence, and it was extremely uncomfortable. Jake had been really distant since after I had my outburst earlier.

As we reached my car, I told him,

"Sorry about earlier Jake I just-"

"Bella." he said, before brushing his fingertips along my cheek. The wound ached in my chest, it was a faint reminder of what _he _did when he walked me to gym. Jacob's face was dark, something was really bothering him, but before I had time to ask, he had turned his back o me, walking towards his house.

* * *

I walked further and further into the woods, starting to panic as I was getting more lost.

"Jake?!" I yelled out, not thinking of anyone else. Suddenly, he was right in front me, his eyes wide and he looked frightened. He was no longer the 'wolf Jake', but the younger Jake, with the beautiful, long hair.

"Jake, what?" I asked him. His eyes were full of terror, and when I went to get near him, he backed away. He stuttered,

"St-stay away from me."

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. It seemed like..._No, Bella... why would he be afraid of you? Your his best friend. _My mind reasoned with me. I took a step towards Jake, but in his place was a mirror, and instead of my own reflection, I was a huge white wolf. The wolf was beautiful, and it had my brown eyes...

"No..." I said, backing away from the mirror. "No!" Instead of my regular voice, I heard a growl and a bark.

I-I- I was a werewol-

* * *

I woke up screaming. I was breathing heavy, and a shiver ran down my spine. My chest rose and fell, on the brink of hyperventalation. I looked at the time: _6:45 a.m. _

Was it too early to go to La Push? I sighed, knowing that it was way too early. I went downstairs then, feeling strangley angry and bitter. I scowled at Charlie as I walked into the kitchen. He looked slightly taken aback.

"...someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Charlie muttered... strangely, I heard him.... and strangely, I was infuriated with him.

"_Excuse me?!" _I said quietly, yet menacingly.

Charlie simply shrugged his shoulders, staring wide-eyed at the floor. My own eyes widened, realizing what I had done. I began to breathe heavy. I had never acted this way before. _Maybe it was just the dream that has you angry. _My mind reasoned with me. I nodded my head to myself, yeah... it was just the dream. Somewhere, deep inside, something answered:

_No it wasn't._

I blinked twice, leaving the kitchen. There was something wrong. I could feel it.

I waited 3 long hours, before hopping into my rusted, old truck. I turned the ignition in the car, hearing it roar loudly. I looked at my reflection in the side mirror. My face was crumpled into anger. That's all I saw. I even _felt_ bitter and angry. I tilted my head to the side, seeing something in the mirror. I saw the magnificent white wolf, staring back at me. I shook my head, looking back up to the road.

I pulled into Jake's driveway, five minutes later. I jumped out of my truck, knocking on his door. Jake answered the door, in nothing but his boxers.

"Bella?" he asked thickly. I had obviously woken him up "What in the hell are you doing here so early?"

"I-I had a dream."

"Bella... you woke my ass up this early for a dream?" he said jokingly, smiling warmly.

I felt a flash of heat go up my spine, causing me to shake violently. Jake's eyes widened, in surprise. I dropped to the ground, still shaking. I couldn't see anything clearly, and rust colored my vision. I felt a rip come from inside my body, and I screamed in agony. I felt my body convulse in pain. I heard a peircing wail. I heard it again, finally realizing it was coming from me. I felt something building up inside of me, threatening to rip out. I faintly heard Jake yelling,

"NO! NOT HER, ANYBODY BUT HER!"

I continued shuddering, until I felt many warm hands touch me on my back.

"Bella?! Is that her Jacob?" Sam.

"Yes." I heard Jake cry. He was crying. I heard him. I opened my eyes slightly, to see tan boys, surrounding me. One of which were Jake's. His eyes were brimmed by tears.

"Jake?" I asked, still shaking. "What's happening?" I felt a rip tear through me again, but this time...

I had changed.

I felt taller, I felt powerful, I felt dark, I felt faster, I felt... like a werewolf.

_Bella, it's okay._ A voice soothed me.

_It sure as hell is not okay, Sam! She's a wolf! She's not even part of the tribe... _

_Shut it, Quil! Bella?_

I did the only thing that I knew how to do... I ran. I ran to the nearest forest edge. I ran through the woods, picking up speed. I saw the ocean, and I ran towards it.

I looked down at the water, seeing a huge wolf. It was white, snow white. There was no color on her except for its deep brown eyes. It had a light pink nose, and sharp, white teeth. I could tell that it was a girl. I just knew. The wolf-I mean, I was beautiful.

_Holy shit is she fast. _A voice shouted in my head.

_QUIL! SHUT UP! _A chrous of voices ordered.

I heard a slight grumble. I then heard a small voice, it was Leah Clearwater's.

_Bella? It'll all be okay... I promise._

_How am I one of you? _I answered her.

I somehow could tell that she was happy that I was responding to her.

_I don't know Bella, I don't know. _

_Where's Jake?_

_Sam ordered him to stay back... I'm bringing you some clothes now. And Bella?_

_Yes?_

_Try to stay put. _Leah told me jokingly.

* * *

**i hoped that you guys liked this chapter... i promise that it'll get bettaahhh! i just had to start off with that!**

**hoped you liked it... REVIEW! and ill give you a virtual cookie o - yeah, that's a cookie... and yeah, its virtual(;**

**dont forget the orange thing...**

**and lastly...**

**make sure you copy and paste bunny on your comment... ill love you forever.**

** ()_()  
(o_o) that is bunny... his name is hank:D hes my lover.**

**love you all,**

**brandy xx**


	2. Monster In The Mirror

**Hey guys. Guess who finally wrote a chapter? ME! Lol. Instead of babbling on and on about shit, just read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or their characters. I swear. ;)**

* * *

I woke up.

I did it. Finally.

As I opened my eyes, I saw only one person. Jacob. He was crying. I didn't know why, and I couldn't find my voice. He sat with his arms folded around himself, as if he was going to fall apart. His hair was messy, and I could tell he hadn't gotten sleep for days.

And it killed me.

Jacob. The pain, that felt like it would be forever set in my core.

Then it happened.

Jake looked up, seeing me awake for the first time. His eyes widened, and I heard yelling. He was screaming. Why? That's when it got dark. And started to hurt. I couldn't take it anymore. As I finally found my voice, something unwanted wailed from my lips. I thrashed on Jake's bed, screaming. The pain was unbearable. It was ice. It was heat. Rushing through my body, shoving out any part of me I had wanted to keep. The pain. It hurt. So badly. I gripped the blanket surrounding me, sitting up. I looked at Jake, as he desperately started screaming for someone.

"_Anyone!"_

I felt the veins in my eyes burst, obviously making them red and bloodshot. Something was wrong. Even, in the dazed state I seemed to be in, I knew that something horrible was happening to me.

I looked down at my body, feeling it convulse. It didn't even feel like it was me anymore. I just felt pain.

I hurled myself off the bed, at Jacob. He grabbed a hold of me, trying to pin my arms to my sides.

"Jake?," I whimpered.

He didn't say anything. He looked at me. Just looked. His eyes were wide. And tears still streamed from his face. But. He started to smile. It was a warm thing. A cold thing. Something that I knew would get me through the pain.

I felt my body begin to rise, as the convulsing stopped. A warm, tingling feeling covered my body, and my eyes flashed.

There was a blue light surrounding the air that held me off the ground, and the pain was almost unbearable.

I heard the door slam open, and the pack surrounded Jacob, looking up at me. They were in awe. Then with an abruptness, to quick to comprehend, I fell to the ground.

The heat and ice, held me in the darkness.

OOO

The next time I woke was better. It was worse. It was what I had wanted, but it felt wrong. Something felt wrong. _I _felt wrong. I opened my eyes to the pack, and they stared back at me. I could hear their heartbeats, pounding erratically around me. It sounded... good. I licked my lips, feeling a red hot urge roll through my body.

"Bella?"

It was Jake. My Jake. I felt the heat fade from my body, as I looked at him. My eyes softened, and I tried to stand up. It happened too quickly. I was up too fast, and my body couldn't catch up. I felt nausea roll through me, as their images snapped together again.

_What the hell have I become._

I closed my eyes. No matter what, everything would be okay. I'm still me. I'm still, Bella. Maybe. I just had to take this one step at a time. So, I opened my eyes, and stared down at my feet.

My eyes widened, before I had time to think. I had tattoos, covering my legs. Intricate, tribal tattoos ran up and down my legs, to my feet. My feet were floating softly above the ground, making me look like a goddess of hell. I looked up at Jake, eyes erratic.

He nodded, calmly.

I reached towards him, but as I caught sight of my hands, I dropped them immediately. Too fast, once again.

The tattoos were everywhere. Now that I knew that, I could literally feel them. They were etched in my skin. Forever. I grimaced. Jake noticed, and gave me a crooked smile.

Edward.

A feeling roiled down my spine, making me once again, hear the heartbeats of the pack around me. I licked my lips, wanting to taste the red hot blood that-

"Bella?"

I answered immediately.

"Jacob."

"How- How are you feeling?"

I laughed sarcastically.

"Do you really want to know that?"

"No, I suppose I don't, Bella."

_Show her, she'll see soon enough._

I cocked my head to the side, as Sam's voice pierced my head. I looked at him, questioning in my eyes.

He flinched.

Jake held a mirror close to me, being sure to touch my skin. He smiled slightly, before backing towards the wall. All of them did.

What the hell had happened to me?

I took the mirror, and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath, once again hearing their hearts beat fast in their chests. Warm. That's what it sounded like. Blood. I smiled, cruelly.

_See what I mean, Sam?_

_Yes, Quil._

_Jake, I'm sorry man._

I shook my head, to clear my thoughts. _Their _thoughts.

I brought the mirror, close to my face, eyes still closed. _Still Bella_, I recited in my head.

I opened my eyes. I knew I fainted before I actually did. I could feel the heat roil down my spine, that felt all too familiar now. When I opened my eyes, there was something there. I couldn't let myself think that the thing was me. It was dark. Disgusting. And it reminded me of _him. _Edward. Funny, how once I look like him, I can think his name clearly, without flinching or even feeling the pain rip through me. Something told me, that I would never feel pain again, but I swallowed it down, because the thing in the mirror was so obviously me, but I was changed.

My eyes were a icy blue. Not human. They shimmered in the faint light, and was a contrast to my skin. It was now tanned, and I had to admit that the monster in the mirror was beautiful. But it wasn't me, it couldn't be. My hair was still brown, and hung in curls to my waist. And I took pride in the fact, that there was some part of me in the thing.

But this mirror. This monster.

It was me.

* * *

**I hoped that you guys liked this chapter. I got some inspiration from a lot of you, and I hope that you guys liked this. I'm sorry it has been so long, but I'll be back soon. I really hope you guys enjoy where this is going, and YES! **

**BELLA STILL IS A WEREWOLF. **

**Don't go bitching to me about, she sounds like a werewolf, and shit. Ok? **

**She's not. I know what the hell I'm doing. ;) **

**Review. I really need to know how I did.**

**Thanks,**

**Brandy**


End file.
